It Gives You Wings
by mystical-blaise
Summary: Original Series & Nightfall Spoilers: Elena recounts the events from her "Nightfall" diary entries and realizes what really happened.


_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable Vampire Diaries characters, settings, etc. are the property of LJ Smith. The original characters and plot are the property of the her and her alone. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing in her universe._

Elena lifted her head slowly from the chilled surface of the pillow.

_'Owww,' _she thought, her skull pounding with all the force of a powered jack hammer.

She had never had such a terrible headache in her entire life, or afterlife for that matter. Yes, she _had _died and returned not just once, but twice. Surely she was lucky and over the moon to be given another chance ,and not as a vampire; she was once again mortal.

As her head banged like a bass drum, part of her wished for immortality.

Her mind was full of the thoughts of the evening before. Had she only returned for one day? It seemed like an eternity. And yet, she had no recollection of the previous time before.

Lapis lazuli eyes scanned the dark wood nightstand next to the bed, focusing on the dark green book tossed haphazardly on the surface.

Her diary? It was open, a pen tossed between two pages, creating a makeshift bookmark. Had she written in her diary all night? How could she have kept it so carelessly out in the open?

Slowly, very slowly, she twisted her body towards the table, trying not to move the sleeping form beside her.

_Stefan_.

Her heart almost clenched at the thought. _Stefan _was beside her, sleeping soundly; they were together once again.

As to how they got back to the boarding house the night before…

Elena opened the book to the first entry and gasped.

Was that even _her _handwriting?

Skipping ahead through the entries, she saw the penmanship sliding off of the lines, cascading into other letters. She had never written so sloppily in her previous life!

And, as for the content of those pages, she paused.

"Oh my god," she uttered allowed in disbelief.

Her, an _angel_? Creepy Japanese fox twins? Weirdo tree creatures? _Caroline_? Stefan calling her his 'Lovely Love?' Wings?! _WINGS_?!

Suddenly it came to her and she snorted, a very un-Elena-like thing to do. She couldn't stop her giggles, holding her sides her body shook with delight. Her laughter shook the bed to the point that Stefan started to stir.

"Elena," he yawned sleepily, still caught in the haze of a dream.

"Yes," she chortled, her form still shaking on it's own in amusement.

"Elena," Stefan flipped over facing her in the bed. "What's wrong?"

At first, his eyes were filled with fear. Apparently, her trembling told him that she was upset; a bad dream perhaps. But, if there ever was a situation that shouldn't cause him to fear, that would be it.

"I'm fine," she smiled at him, causing his emerald eyes to soften in return. His lips curved upward into his best smile; her favorite smile. God, it was good to be back.

"Well, then what's all the shuffling about," he asked, snuggling closer to her.

"Oh," she started, trying to hold back her amusement. " I was just re-reading my diary entry from last night."

"Diary entry," he questioned, pulling the velvet covered book from her hands.

She watched as his brow went from a furrowed, stern demeanor to pure enjoyment. It wasn't long before he was laughing along side her.

"So…how drunk were you," Stefan smirked.

"Apparently a lot! We all must have gotten sucked into the celebration too much! Look here," she pointed to a page. "This bit about Damon basically undressing Bonnie; that's in _Bonnie's _handwriting!"

Stefan put his arm over his eyes, quaking with amusement. This was a side of her vampire that she had rarely seen in her life before. He had always been so concerned for her life and safety. Not surprisingly, having her back in his life seemed to have loosened him up a bit. That was a very, very good thing.

"So," he smiled, pulling her to him. "What did you learn from you first night back with the living?"

"One, that I never want to be away from you," she kissed him.

"That's a good observation," he adamantly agreed.

"Two, never watch weird anime cartoons before bed. EVER! No, let's extend that to never let Matt pick the tv shows during a party ever."

"Agreed."

"Three, I never EVER want you to call me your 'Lovely Love.' If you do, you can be sure a punch in the chest is going to follow," Elena smiled against his lips.

He laughed at her only to meet her eyes steady. She was not amused. If he ever called her that, she would surely keep her promise. Stefan conceded to her demands.

"And, last but not least…you know, I'm glad Damon came back and all. I mean, come on, I don't think anyone thought he just left to go the liquor store and bring stuff back to have a 'Welcome Back' party," she laughed, thinking back to the weird content in her diary entries. "But, you are to never, EVER, _**EVER **_let me have that much Red Bull and Vodka again!"


End file.
